


Kiss kiss, Bang bang

by MarieRuby



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieRuby/pseuds/MarieRuby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to trail her hand all over Izzy’s arms, reach her long neck, title her head and kiss her red colored lips. She wanted to study all the curves of Izzy’s body, to tug, scratch, bite, squeeze and learn what made the brunette moan. She wanted to fall asleep with her, and wake up to her.  She knew it would be irresistible, that she would get addicted on Izzy’s smell and taste and that was not okay. Because it wasn’t just lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss kiss, Bang bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarizabels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=clarizabels).



> This was lovely! I hope my giftee enjoys reading this, i had a lot of fun writing it.  
> Have fun, more notes at the end.  
> xx

 

Izzy softly touches Clary’s hair, putting a loose strain behind her ear. She trails her hand until it is resting on her shoulder and smiles. “Ok, let’s get going _pelirroja_ ”. Clary laughs at the Spanish nickname and follows Izzy until they reach the guys to get ready for the new mission.

The thing with Izzy was that she was big on touching. She always had a hand on Clary’s waist, her shoulder, her arm. It wasn’t unpleasant (the opposite actually), but damn, it was confusing. The rules of the shadowhunter society were confusing even to shadowhunters, so to a mundane (sort of) they were impossible to comprehend. Clary knew that Izzy hadn’t had many female girlfriends growing up, that her best friends were her brothers and her mother was an overall _don’t-touch-me-please_ kind of woman, so it was understanding that Izzy behaved like that around her. Regardless, it made Clary’s abdomen clench every time Izzy laid a finger on her, and a feeling of desire curl up her spine.  
  
Izzy was dangerous. Not because she was lethal in her high heels and could kill someone with her mind and her body. It was the little things that made her a threat to Clary. The way she curled her lips when she was satisfied, the gentleness of her hands when caring for her loved ones, how she could break a wall with her fists. And now the redhead was in an incredibly difficult position, because she couldn’t stop wanting Izzy.

She wanted to trail her hand all over Izzy’s arms, reach her long neck, title her head and kiss her red colored lips. She wanted to study all the curves of Izzy’s body, to tug, scratch, bite, squeeze and learn what made the brunette moan. She wanted to fall asleep with her, and wake up to her. She knew it would be irresistible, that she would get addicted on Izzy’s smell and taste and that was not okay. Because it wasn’t just lust.

Clary knows what’s like to be infatuated with a girl, it happened before. She was fifteen when she met Elly, a girl that liked art as much as she did. They connect right away, and what she thought it was just a really good friendship was actually a very awkward crush. It was one of the most irresistible things to ever happen to her, the way her body and mind suddenly wanted someone else. They kissed on a cloudy day next to the steps of her house. It made her all giggly and like a part of herself was finally present, like she was one step closer to her aligning her world. So she knows It’s a different feeling than the sudden attraction she felt with Jace.

This feels slower, warmer, like a sunny day after a hard winter.

They get to the center of the headquarter and start getting the equipment ready. Seraph blades, bows, whips, knives, everything to ensure that tonight they kill some demons. After a while they start dispersing and everyone does their own before-battle ritual. She ends up sitting next to Jace, who is twirling his _stele_ between his fingers.  
“Hey, you are awfully quiet today.” Jace didn’t speak much to her these days. After Valentine and the subsequent Lannister drama that followed, they mostly ignored each other and pretended that nothing was wrong. Clearly there were great coping methods in their family like becoming a homicidal maniac and imagining that incest was not a thing that almost happened.

“Just focused on the mission. It’s been a while since we were out there.” Which was not a lie, but not the main reason for her concerns. At least not right now.

“It’s going to be fine, we’ve got your back. The reports say it’s an easy one.” Clary smiles a little and nods.

All of a sudden Izzy appears in front of her dressed with leather from head to toe.

_Sexy leather_.

Sexy leather that can kill a man.

Urg, she needs to get a grip. They all walk towards the front of the Institute and Izzy takes her hand and squeezes. Clary’s heart skips a beat and she can feel herself starting to sweat. Attractive is what she is. How can Izzy resist sweaty palms?

As they are leaving the Institute, Izzy pulls her a little to the side, still holding her hand and stops them.

“Are you ok?” She can always somehow feel when Clary is nervous.

  
“Yes, I’m good. Don’t worry.”

Izzy locks eyes with her and pulls her a little. “Good luck hug?”

And how in the world can she resist that? A chance to be in Izzy’s arms, to feel safe, warm and fuzzy? She meets Izzy’s body softly, and puts her arms around Lightwood’s waist, breathing in her smell of leather and perfume. Izzy’s tightens her grasp and It’s the best thing that happened to Clary in a while. She wants to cry a little.

“Ok, enough hugs. Let’s go kick some ass.” They break apart and leave into the cold night.

 

\------------

  
The walk to the parking lot where demon activity has been registered is calm. They are working as a team, each one with their position. There’s have been some extra training sessions to make Clary understand how the group dynamic is and what her job is. When they reach their destination, the place is empty and a smell of sulfur lingers in the air.

  
“Let’s take a look around. Keep your weapons ready.” Alec is the leader and they’re all quick to check the perimeter.

Some lights flicker, and there’s movement in Clary’s peripheral vision. All of a sudden, about ten demons jump on them, claws and fangs ready to strike. There’s no time for grouping and making plan. It’s all desperate fighting, each one of them doing their best.

Clary is fighting away a demon that is getting dangerously close when Jace yells “IZZY! ON YOUR RIGHT.” She manages to kill the demon shortly and by time she turns around to help, it’s too late.

When Izzy falls to the ground her heart skips a beat. It’s like she is watching the world trough a slow motion screen, where every detail is excruciating and she can’t do anything to stop it. Izzy’s head hits first, followed by her arms and legs, making the sound of her skull hitting the pavement echo in the parking lot. Alec moves so fast she loses track of him for a second, kneeling besides his sister and reaching to put her in the right position without damaging her neck.

“IZZY!” Alec screams even though he is kneeling right next to her. There’s a lot of blood. Alec’s hands immediately change colors, and she can hear his breath quicken. Jace follows suit and kneels too, starting to draw healing runes in every bit of skin he can find.

All of this must take thirty seconds, but for Clary it feels like eternity. She is rooted to her spot, and her eyes start to cloud with tears. She can hear Alec and Jace desperate voices, their trembling hands reaching to stop the bleeding, their controlled moves through what is a crisis. The most important crises of their life it seems. And she can’t move.  
The reality of everything seems to set in and suddenly the last year crashes in her mind. She sees flashes of her mother, her father, Luke, the grief of Simon’s death, everything she’s been trying to bury. Why it chooses to come out now, she doesn’t know, but the truth is she is one moment away from losing control of her limbs.

IZZY. The scream is trapped in her throat. The woman she is starting to fall in love with, that has offered nothing but kindness and compassion, is on the ground dying. A purple glow appears behind her and she see from the corner of her eye Magnus walking until he reaches Izzy and her brothers. The warlock casts a spell that makes a protective cocoon around Izzy’s body a carries it across the parking lot without jostling her. They all start making their way to where Clary is standing and Jace barks “Clary, let’s go!”. It’s like her body is on autopilot and carries her across the portal with the rest of the group.

When they reach Magnus’s loft Alec takes control of the situation and helps his parabatai and boyfriend with a combined effort of magic and runes on Izzy’s suspended body. There’s a lot of movement and bursts of magic in the air. Finally, something happens that makes Magnus say “Oh, thank the angel” and everything stops. Alec and Jace seem to come to a halt when Magnus stops doing his magic and look at him.

“She’s stable. Let’s move her to the room so she can rest comfortably and recover.” They get into action and suddenly Clary is alone in the living room staring at the space Izzy was seconds ago. She doesn’t have time to think what now, because Magnus comes back and walks in her direction.

“She’ll be fine biscuit. You know how head wounds are, they bleed. It’s worse for my bed-sheets than for Izzy, I promise.” Magnus voice was smooth and controlled; he hands her a glass of water while he speaks.

“I couldn’t move.” She whispers in the living room, knowing Magnus could hear her. He moves closer and guides her to the couch with a gentle hand.

“I’m a shadowhunter, I was supposed to move… To help Izzy, to take care of her. Instead, I just stood there. Helpless.” Her voice was wavering and she could feel herself tearing up. Again.

“it’s perfectly normal my love. I’m four hundred years old and who knows what I would do if I saw Alec fall like that.”

“It’s not the same!”

“How so?”

“Just… you would’ve moved Magnus! If you saw the person you love getting hurt, you wouldn’t stay there watching.” Magnus inspired and took the glass out of her shaking hands.

“Clary. You have been a shadowhunter for months. Alec, Jace and Izzy have been doing this for years...”

“She could’ve died.” Saying it out loud only made the tears in her eyes finally fall down her cheeks.

“I’m not going to tell you that there is no dangerous in freezing in tense situations, but please don’t make it so hard for yourself, darling. Yes, something worse could’ve had happened, but that wasn’t your fault.” His eyes were honest and begging for her to understand.

“You can’t control the outcome of a fight Clarissa. It’s always dangerous, always unpredictable. No matter how many times Alec goes out in the night, I can’t help but fear it’s the last time I see him. And the worst part of it is… I know that there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Clary takes a deep breath. She could understand what Magnus was saying, but it wasn’t any easier to admit that their lives were out of her control, that tonight she was very close to losing someone she cares about and she did terrible job as a shadowhunter and a friend.

“Magnus?” Alec appears on the doorway sporting fresh clothes and wet hair. “She’s awake.”

Magnus squeezes her hands and gets up to see Izzy. When he gets past Alec, he curls an arm around his waist, pecks him on the cheek and nuzzles the side of his face. It is an intimate and comforting gesture that both warms Clary’s heart and creates a ping of jealousy about the easy affection they show. She wishes she had someone to comfort her right now. Preferably Izzy. Which is ironic because Izzy is the whole reason she needs a goddamn hug and a bottle of vodka.

Alec gives Magnus a shy smile and his big hands circle his boyfriend shoulder for a second. Then he seems to remember that they’re not alone and does an awkward thing with his body that seems to send Magnus on his way with a fond smile on his face.

Clary looks away from Alec’s gaze and hopes he goes somewhere else. The last things she needs is Alec breathing down her neck and giving her the stink eye in the process. So he obviously shuffles across the loft and settles on the armchair next to her. The universe is clearly conspiring against her.

Nobody speaks. It’s always like this with them. They’re not enemies, but they never got past that initial awkwardness. Clearly the Jace thing is not a problem anymore, since he is Clary’s actual brother and Alec got himself a boyfriend, but the air around them is… strange, to put it mildly.

“I’ve noticed.”

“What?” What in the world did Alec notice? She hated how little he spoke. 

“How you look at her. I used to do the same thing… To Jace! Not my sister, Angel…” She suddenly understands what he is speaking about and her brain does the whole thing with the loud fire alarms and the words ABORT MISSION flash in front of her. She considers making a run for it, but Alec has longer legs.

“It’s not what you think it is.” Isn’t it?

“What do I think it is?” He was going to make her say it.

“You think… Well, I don’t know what you think! You’re very broody and mysterious.” Deflection is best plan of action here.

Alec gives her his most unimpressed look and puts a hand on his temple, gently massaging it.

“I’m not going to make you say it, if that’s what you’re worried.” Oh. That makes sense, Alec understands better than no one what she is going through. She’s about to say thanks when he speaks again.

“I just want you to know this. She’s my sister and I love her. So if you break her heart… I’m not going to be very nice.” Annnnnd there he is, Alec giving her the big brother speech even though the most exciting thing that happened between her and Izzy was a hug.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. At all.” As far as she knew, Izzy was straight and not interested.

“Right. Whatever. Just know that I know, and consider yourself warned.”

Alec got up and stretched. “I’m going to see what Jace is up to, he’s been quiet.”

“OK…”

“Hey Alec?” He looks down at her. “When can I see her?”

He rolls his eyes and mutters “When Magnus comes back and tells you that she up for it. If I were you I would sleep or something. Maybe take a shower?” His nose wrinkles and he leaves.

Great. He threatened her and said she stinks.

  
\--------------

  
She wakes up in a soft bed. After taking a shower and putting fresh clothes last night, Magnus found her and told her to take the bed in the guest room. She wanted to say no, to protest and to stubbornly stay in the living room, waiting to see Izzy with her own eyes, but exhaustion made her stumble to the bed and she fell asleep quickly.

Now that she had slept for a couple of hours and she didn’t have demons blood all over her she could process yesterday. Her immediate thought was Izzy and she got up, leaving her room and heading straight for the main room. She knocks and a female voice says “Come on in!”. She opens the door and closes it when she enters.

She knows how she looks. Red and bloated from all the crying, puffy eyes, hair a mess and clothes rumpled. Couldn’t be worse if she tried. And for some reason Izzy smiles that smile of hers, the big one that makes her eyes crinkle, and laughs a little under her breath.

“Why are you smiling?” Despite everything that happened yesterday Clary feels a smile tugging her own lips. 

“Because you’re here. And because you look like someone punched you.”

“Izzy…”

“Clary. Don’t.” Izzy takes a deep breath and pats the space in the bed next to her.

“I have a couple of things to say. And I need to say them all now, or I’m not going to be able to do it later. Ok?” Clary nods and holds Izzy’s fingers.

“First: I’m okay, nothing hurts anymore. I know it was scary but that is a shadowhunter’s life. We put ourselves in danger and things don’t always go according to plan.”

“There was no plan…” Izzy holds a finger up and shushes her.

“Second: I’m not mad at you. I could never be. Magnus told me you were upset, and by the puffy eyes I can see that.”

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know— “Clary shuts up when Izzy’s eyebrow arches up. This not talking thing is harder than she thought.

“Third…” She takes a deep breath and looks down. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you, and that isn’t fair.”

“When I first met you, I as a little bit wary. After a while I realized that you needed someone that could show you our ways and I decided to be your friend.”  
Oh god, was Izzy trying to say that she secretly hated Clary?

“And then… I saw you. Always expecting the best in people, always fighting for what you want, always holding my hand when I need you and letting me hold yours when you need me.” She gulps and looks up again. There’s tears in her eyes.

“Clary… I didn’t plan for it, but then it was too late. When a Lightwood loves, they love with everything they have, no holding backs.”

oh. Oh. OH. This was happening. Now.

“Izzy…” Clary is crying again and her hands are shaking.

“I love you. I think I have loved you since I first saw you, and when I was falling to the ground yesterday my biggest regret was not saying anything.”

“You don’t have to say it back, or feel it back! But you needed to kno— “It was Clary’s time to interrupt. She leans down and grabs Izzy’s face with both hands.

“It’s your turn to shut up _cariño_.” Fuck yeah, she knew Spanish.

When she closes the distance between them with her lips, it’s fireworks. Their lips move slowly, feeling each other out. After a couple of seconds, it was no longer exploratory and Clary climbs Izzy’s lap to get a better angle and feel all of her.

They kissed until their lips were sore, and clothes were ready to come off. They part with a smack and look at each other.

“So… does this means you like me back?” Izzy’s tone was playful but her eyes were serious.

“Isabelle Lightwood. These past weeks have been torture to me. I want to kiss you all the time, hug you, take your clothes off and wake up next to you. Do I like you back?” She pauses and then places a pec on Izzy’s lips. “I love you.” Is it crazy to say I Love You after one kiss and a near death experience? Yes, but when a Fray loves, they love with everything they have, no holding backs (sometimes a Fray’s love can be a little crazy, like making you feel attracted to your brother, but hey!).

They both laugh a little and there’s a knock on the door.

“Hey, everyone decent in there?” Alec. He was going to be infuriating.

“Just a second!” Clary climbs off Izzy’s lap and sits on the bed.

“Come on in big brother.”

Alec opens the door, takes one look at them and says “Just keep it decent please. I sleep on that bed.” He turns around and starts leaving as fast as he arrived.

They don’t even try to deny it, and Izzy shouts “Close the door!”

They’ll buy Magnus a new bed. Worth it.

  
\----------------

**Author's Note:**

> 1)This was supposed to be in Izzy's pov, but things change haha. There might be an additional chapter with all of Izzy's feels, we shall see. Let me know if you want to read that.  
> 2) this is my second fic ever. I wish I could expand some scenes, make them longer and have a slower pace, but I’m not there yet. Let’s hope that by writing more I gain some skills.  
> 3) English is not my native language, so I apologize if there is some weird shit going on  
> 4) it was a pleasure and a torture to write this. Y’all know what I mean.  
> 5) love you all, thanks for reading. Follow me on tumblr (marieruby.tumblr.com) for weirder shit I guess, and feel free to prompt me.  
> xx


End file.
